Tour Bus on May 19th 2016
by keep.writing.al
Summary: Warning: This story contains smut. Dan and Phil are on the road in their tour bus, and Phil asked Dan to fix their broken mini fridge. There will be something happening between those two which contains smut. If you still want to read, I'll say that I've warned you. Please help with grammar checks. Comment on what you think about this fanfict of Dan and Phil on May 19th 2016.
Dan and Phil are now in the middle of their tour, called, The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire. It's a really hectic moment of their lives. One day it's here. Then the next day it's there. And the other day would be somewhere else. But the due date in every tour is not the same. Pretty much random. There are some dates where they do tour, and the next day, they already started moving away. There are some places that has more than one day show, Chicago for example. They got a two day show which makes other people in other cities get jealous. And there are dates which Dan and Phil got a day off.

May 19th 2016.

I was just chilling out inside the tour bus. Sitting on the sofa, Putting my hands on the table. Staring at the moving scenery and just listened to my favorite rock music with my headphone. When suddenly, Phil, called me out from my chill zone.

"Dan, can you help me with something?" I looked to see Phil standing beside me. Holding onto the bus railing handle to maintain his balance in this moving vehicle. His eyes looked so irritated. I opened my headphone to listen to him.

"What is it?" asked me.

"The mini fridge is broken somehow. I did try to fix it, but I still can't get it to work, It's taking on my nerves". Said Phil.

"Fine, let me see". I slide out from the sofa. To find myself standing face to face with Phil. As you know, the hallway for this type of buses or caravans are so small. For a second, I didn't realize that I'm so close to him. But then I see clearly onto his bluish green eyes. I realized we're just an inch apart. I can feel his gasp when I stood so close to him. I know he wasn't going to move back a little. So I gladly tried to give us more space in this tiny irritating hallway. But It is absolutely small.

I crashed down, on the table. My bum got smacked down on it. Phil quickly grabbed my shoulder. If it wasn't for him, my head could've gotten smacked on the window. We are a complete clumsy giants in this small damned tour bus. Literally, almost everyday we got a lot of incidents here. It has become a habit of ours to watch out for each other from smacking around here like a dimwit.

"Be careful" said Phil. His hand is holding my shoulder. While the other is still holding on the bus railing so he wouldn't fall. His grip on my shoulder felt strong. The posture of his hands doesn't look like he could carry an encyclopedia book. But I can tell by his grip he can hold a 9 kg barbell just fine.

I carefully tried to stand up and reach out a bus railing handle behind him. I reached out my hand, passing through the side of his neck. And held the railing handle behind Phil. I pulled myself up and stood straight up taking in another inch of Phil's gasp. I whispered to his face, "Thanks". Giving a little breath from those words to Phil's lips. And slides away from him to go to the broken mini fridge.

Phil closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. Then He came to me.

"This cable is cut off from the inside, It must've snapped or something" said I.

"So, what should we do?" asked Phil.

"Well, I remembered there was a tool box under a drawer next to the bed. Can you get it for me?".

"Yeah, well move over. Your butt is blocking my way". Said Phil.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Then we leaned our back on each sides of the bus. I was leaning back to the table bar that has the mini fridge on top of it. While Phil leaned back on the wall that has a door to the bathroom.

"Okay, move slowly so we don't bump on each other" I said. We both got our two hands up on the bus railing handle. Phil was going to move to the bedroom area, while I just stood here.

"Okay" said Phil. He slides to the left slowly. It's a bit awkward as we faced each other so close. But the universe has something else in mind apparently. As we were facing each other, Phil forgot that the round bathroom's door knob sticks out from the wall. Making a bump when Phil wanted to slide aside. He has to move his hip forward because of the door knob. But We accidentally, collided together. Our hips collided together. We're facing each other. Closely…What I'm trying to say, if bluntly put, awkwardly, our dick, collided. I can feel his and mine. Grazing the hint of our dick inside our jeans. A sudden sensation of tickle on the tip of my dick makes a contraction. A fraction of electricity running up my body. I felt aroused. It's so weird. This is a rare opportunity. I've felt a lot of tensions towards him. Towards Phil. So many times now, throughout the year, but I have never felt this tingling of relieve. This is embarrassing. Our dick just touched each other. But I liked it. How did I liked his dick touching mine? I can feel it for sure that that is his thing. I can see Phil's face gone all red. He's so adorable. This rare situation doesn't come everyday. I should feel guilty, but I… actually don't. My sense of sexual desire suddenly builds up and I just hope that he doesn't noticed, that I purposely bump forward to feel the squish sensation of my dick to his dick again. But, I think he noticed as he suddenly asked. "Did you just…?". Asked Phil. I felt my sexual guilt finally come crushing. My face burned so much. I guess I'm as embarrassed as him.

I looked away and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me". But suddenly, Phil's hand held my cheek and he moved my face to look at him. He closes in his face to mine. "Don't say sorry Dan…" He closes in to my ear. "Cause I actually like it". He suddenly dipped my neck and I moaned. I think I was too excited. I moaned too loud and I can hear him chuckled as he dipped my sensitive neck, over and over again. Our hands are still holding the bus railing. But suddenly Phil wrapped his arm to my back. He keeps dipping his lips to my neck. My right side. Left side. Front side. He did it randomly. Sometime he teases me on the same spot that I thought he wouldn't do it again. I can feel my dick feeling weird.

"Hump me" said Phil. As he still dipping my neck.

"Wh-what… mhm?" I asked in short of breath. All of Phil's affections have made me go limp. I have no energy to make a move.

"Hump me…mmh… I know you liked it". Said Phil. I have no energy to move my body. But if it's for Phil, and we're finally showing our true selves like this. I have nothing to deny. I moved my hips forward, just pushing forward weakly. I humped him as he was kissing my neck. I'm still holding on to the railing so we won't fall in this moving bus. I humped him endlessly. Back and forth we go.

"You call that humping, Dan?" Asked Phil. He stopped dipping as he tries to catch his breath.

I stopped as well, waiting for him to recover his breathe. "I didn't… say… you could stop..". I chuckled and continued humping him teasingly. As he still stopped, my mind has focused on below our pants. Our dick has erected quite good. Didn't realize it before. I pushed my erected dick which is wrapped in my pants into between his legs in jeans.

Phil moved his hands to hold up to the railing handle on my side. He looked at me slyly. "I'll show you how to hump good". He pushed his hip with all his might in one go. It was strong. He pushed it in between my legs. He did smack me a bit hard to the table. But what is sex without a little bruise? He still puts his hands up. He leaned closer to my lips. And soon our lips touched each other. His lips are tender and soft and moist. I've been waiting for it. I've longed for it. Instinctively I finally released my hands. I'm not worried anymore. I put my trust to Phil on holding the railing so we don't hit anything or fall altogether. I reached Phil's butt. Phil moaned between our kisses. I slide my hands inside his pants. We're still humping.

In between our passionate snogging, Phil said "Open my pants…Dan…Open my pants". We continued and I opened up his pants. I lowered it and also his underwear. I can feel he smiled in between our kisses. I opened up mine. And We know exactly what we're going to do.

We're doing it. We definitely doing it. Phil is still holding the railing on top. I turned around. Facing my back to Phil. I held on to the mini fridge to brace myself. "I'm coming Dan", Said Phil.

"Do it Phil, I want to Phil it inside me". And It slides through. Oh my god Phil. I moaned too loud. Maybe I screamed, kind of. I hope the bus driver didn't hear it. It was so loud. The driver seat is closed by a wall. The driver couldn't see it. But I don't really care if that driver heard it or not at this point. My mind has just gone blanked.

Phil humped me from behind immediately after He injects himself. He whispered in my ear from behind, "I love that pun". His whisper makes me tingled weirdly. I'm a total wreck right now. I don't think I can get much worse like this. Phil and I? Now? This felt so good. His dick slides so good. My dick felt good. We felt good. I can feel all the tingling fraction. Our skin. His dick is sliding smoothly inside me."Hold on tight on the mini fridge Dan, I'm releasing the railing". Said Phil.

I held the mini fridge tightly. And he suddenly pulled up my shirt off. I released my hands quickly to pull the shirt off and hold the fridge again. I'm completely off. Oh god this is embarrassing. "Phil.. Phil.. Wait". I said. But Phil didn't respond. And suddenly I felt Phil's soft lips pressed on my bare skin at my back. He worked his way up to the back of my neck "Phil..It's sensitive.. mhm Phil…". He slides his hands around my stomach. He kept kissing the back of my neck. He caressed my waist. My hips. I felt tingles all over my whole body, I didn't know Phil can wreck me this hard. He worked his hands up again. He slides his hands to my back. Then back to my waist, to my hips. He released his hands and held on the railing again. He humped me endlessly. I made a low slouch position. Phil spoke,"Say it this is the best sex you ever had with me". He kept humping me.

"This is the best…" I said.

"Say it in full sentences. And describe three words of how you feel. Tell me how we started getting it on right now. You got 7 seconds… or seven hard humps".

"This is the best sex [humped] …" I flinched. He actually humped me quite hard. I felt tingly and aroused inside. Every humps, I can't continue. It's so hard. Geez Phil. "..I've ever had [humped]… with Phil [humped] ….I feel good [humped]…fantastic [humped] …amazing [humped]…. We[humped]….".

"already seven humps Dan… but keep going", said Phil.

"are [humped]… having [humped].. sex [humped]… cause [humped harder]… cause[humped harder]… [humped harder]".

"…cause what, Dan?".

"cause [humped hard]… your dick felt good [humped hard]…".

Phil asked. "why did it feel good?".

"cause [humped]…. [humped]….[humped] your dick felt good with mine [sudden hard hump]'.

Phil caressed my waist again and moved down to my hips and suddenly I didn't expect his hand to move much lower. He moved to my crotch. Suddenly Phil whacked me on my erected dick.

"Oh god Phil I'm going to cum!" I shouted.

"Me too, I'm almost there…. I'll keep whacking you up, Dan".

He was humping me and he was whacking my dick. I moaned out of pleasure. I felt my dick was going to explode. There was a sensation of warmth inside me. The warmth slides through my dick. It came out. It did. I spilled all over the floor. But Phil kept whacking my dick non stop. It really tickled so much. I have no energy left. He's still humping me. "Okay, I'm cumming Dan…". Then I felt his, coming it out inside me. Oh god why it's so warm. We were exhausted. We slide down on the floor panting for some air. Sitting on my liquid. If it hadn't for the hallway, we wouldn't get this sexual confession.

"You're so bad Dan…." Phil looked exhausted.

"You're the worst. I kept serving you", I said. We're still panting for air.

"You were the one getting all the pleasure", said Phil. I was lost in words and just laughed. Phil added, "And I won, I cummed much later after you. You were easy cause I know your neck is sensitive as fuck". Said Phil. He's so hot when He swears. It's rare to hear Phil swore nowadays. I love that about him.

"There is no win or lose solution on this Phil, we were doing it together", I said.

"There is! You cummed first", said Phil. "You got to be punished for it".

I rolled my eyes. I asked Phil. "Fine… what is it?". Phil smirked. He moved from the wet floor, and suddenly He sits between my legs. He got his legs spread out. But we both bend our knees cause this hallway is cramped. He leaned back on me.

"Whack me". I laughed so hard. I thought all this has ended. "Don't make me repeat it again, it's embarrassing. Just do it for 5 minutes". I laughed so hard, and followed what he said. He moaned greatly. And quivered a bit. He slides up his hand on the back of my head.

I whispered on his ear, "I wonder if this is actually your fantasy that you longed for". Phil laughed. I guess it was. I added "You know I can do this all day".

And this was my journey with Phil on our tour bus at May 19th. The mini fridge is fixed though. After we cleaned ourselves and cleaned the sperm stained area.

The end.


End file.
